Randomized trial for multi-drug exposed patients with Amprenavir in combination with other medications for patients with viral loads > 1000 copies. The purpose of this study is to see how many people will have an undetectable amount of HIV in the blood and to see if the drugs are safe to take in combination and how well they are tolerated. This study will use the following anti-HIV drugs that are FDA-approved: saquinavir(SQV), nelfinavir(NFV) and indinavir(IDV). In addition, the study will use amprinavir(APV), abacavir(ABC), adefovir dipivoxil (ADV) and efavirenz(EFV), which are investigational anti-HIV drugs. These investigational drugs have been tested in a small number of volunteers and have shown that they may be helpful in preventing HIV virus from multiplying in the body.